Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + 8 \times 9) - 4 \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = (10 + 72) - 4 \times 3 $ $ = 82 - 4 \times 3 $ $ = 82 - 12 $ $ = 70 $